A Killers Love (Fem Jeff the Killer story)
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: Martin is still haunted by the memories of his old life. Memories of someone, he knew, someone he fell in love with, someone who he believes is dead. (the character is not my creation but have permission to write this heres links to help you know Jess /art/Jess-The-Killer-Origin-462380875 and /art/Jess-the-Killer-1-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys , something I wanna say before me begin. Jess isn't my creation, she s a friend of mines construct and wrote the origin and such but I have her permission, to write this I recommend reading the origin art/Jess-The-Killer-Origin-462380875 and this art/Jess-the-Killer-1-462753001?q=gallery%3AJazzminTH22%2F32814813&qo=61 , i really recommand reading these first. Their mature content on deviant art so in order to read you just have to make an account and dont worry its free. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Alright now that you've read up lets begin. **

* * *

><p>The nightmare I have is the same each night. It never changes, it never varies, the guilt I've felt for three years, the guilt that's eaten away at me in my deepest parts of my soul. I've tried to move on, put it out of my mind, try to forget it, but I was never able to forget it entirely. Every year I still remember the day, Most days I'm able to put it out of my mind so I don't go insane. I was in collage and had a job, I moderately enjoyed it I was a part time janitor for a office building, the only thing I hated was that I saw lawyers almost every single day.<p>

I hated lawyers, most just defend people because its who their paid by. They defend anyone, no matter what the person they defend did, I Even found out that two lawyers that I met years ago worked here. They had greeted me as if I was some old accentuate, but I didn't even acknowledged them as that, for all I cared they could be some gum to the underside of my shoe.

Most of my morning were the same nine out of ten of the time, I would have the nightmare and wake just before my alarm which I shut off. I would go for a run, i always did the same route feeling I'd found a good route that allowed me to enjoy the scenery and allowed me to push my self. Every morning I'd see a girl sitting on a bench as I ran by, I've never seen her face, mostly because her raven black bangs would obscure her eyes and she always wore a white scarf that covered the lower half of her face.

I would wave sometimes as I went pass and when I was coming back She would wave. I didn't stop and talk to her, I was busy and mostly because I chose not to. It wasn't that I didn't want to it was just better that she didn't know me. But this morning something was different, this morning the dream was different.

I woke confused unsure what had happened, I turned off my alarm as always and went for my run. When I got to the trail though I saw that the girl wasn't there, I was slightly disappointed and I stood in front of the bench and looked at it. I wondered where she was, I'd never seen her face, or knew her name but I was worried about her. I hung my head slightly and sighed before moving away from the bench and continued my run.

When I was running back I saw something, It wasn't anything large but in fact small. I looked at the bench again and saw that my wallet was resting the very spot the girl would've been. I must have dropped it, but there was a piece of paper sticking out of it slightly. I picked it up and took out the paper finding that it was a note.

_You should really be careful not to drop things Martin, J.T.K. _

I looked at it slightly confused, at first wondering how this knew my name. I then realized that was stupid because the person had my wallet. there was something I wondered though, I didn't see anyone in the morning except the girl.

[Did she leave it here for me?] I shook my had and let out a sigh, I pulled out a pen and my note pad, I carried these around in case I needed to write something down. I wrote two words on the paper before folding it and sticking it between two part of the bench to hold it in place, the most I'll ever say to her probably '_Thank You.' _.

* * *

><p>I went to work trying to get through the day, I had to work overtime reaching late at night. I was okay with overtime but unfortunately those two lawyers were here too. I tried to stay away from the conference room as much as possible, I managed to clean most the floor when I looked at the time and saw it was close to midnight.<p>

I began to head toward the stairs to go clean the next floor when I heard three loud shots. I ran closer to where I heard then, and found that they had come from the conference room. I inched close being sure not to make too much noise, and I peered into the door left slightly ajar.

My eyes widened as I saw the scene before me, there were three bodies covered in blood and gore, I could make out that two of them were the lawyers. I felt no pity for them in fact a small faint smile crossed my lips but it faded quickly as I saw the another man he was dressed in black and was wearing a ski mask to cover his face.

[really dude...a ski mask.] I then saw him fire a few shots at the corner of the room I couldn't see as I saw someone run out running into me. The person was wearing a white hooded pea coat covered in fresh splatters of blood, i saw it was a girl from her form. I couldn't inspect more as I saw the man had his gun trained on the girl. I could have just pulled her and I out of the way, but my mind didn't think of it, I just reacted and turned us around her in my arms protectively and my back facing where hers just was. I then saw under her hood and saw it was the girl from the trail.

Time almost seemed to stop as I saw her eyes for the first time, They were a brilliant Azure blue, they were startling like as it if almost lighting. They were beautiful and I felt as if I could look into them and be lost in them forever, but unfortunately time caught up.

***BANG!*** I felt a numbing pain in my side as I then pulled her out of the doorway my back hitting the wall as I slid down it my blood staining it. I couldn't move, my whole body feeling as if it had gone numb. I'd shot before but this was different, I looked down slightly and saw that it had gone through and through. I looked up at the girl and saw she had walked back into the room just catching a glimpse of what was in her hand, a knife.

I heard a almost bellow of anger as I heard more shots and then nothing for a few long seconds. It ceased as I heard the sound of soft gurgling, like that of which the sound of someone drowning.

I watched as the girl walked back out and knelt down beside me, she removed her hood letting long raven locks fall down her shoulders and back. I saw her face and felt almost mesmerized, her skin was a pale snow white except around her eyes her eyelids had a layer of eye shadow on them but they were smudged revealing a slightly bit of pinkish skin that didn't match the rest, the darken skin around the eyelids looked almost like burns but seemed to just make her eyes more prominent.

Her lips looked soft and I saw her cheeks, they had three 'X' shaped stitching along each cheek in between each there was space fully healed but as if part of a larger smile. But at this moment she wasn't smiling, I looked back up to her eyes and saw concern and sadness, I didn't know why but something about her seemed familiar.

"Don't worry Martin, You won't sleep for long." The voice I heard as my vision faded made wonder if her words were true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys let me know what you think please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys here's another one **

* * *

><p>You failed. the nightmare said that over and over, as I woke with a start everything falling quiet, as I slowly my breathing to try and calm myself. I looked around when I felt a throb of pain come from my side and I looked down seeing I was bandaged. I saw that I was in a room I'd never seen in my entire life, I then heard the sound of a shower.<p>

I held my side tightly as I got up from the bed _slowly._ I let out a slight groan as I stood up and I took a step closer to the door I then froze as I saw the knob tun, I door opened steam coming out of the bathroom along with a shapely girl in a towel. I then registered it was the girl from before, and I felt my face heat up as I quickly looked at the ceiling.

"Something interesting up there?" I then felt a very soft and damp body press against mine. " And before you answer, you should know, I. Hate. Liars." The last three words sounding as if poison coated them sending a shiver through me.

"I was going to make a comment about the ceiling tiling, as a excuse because I didn't want you to think I was peeping." I said quick and clear, and I heard her let out a giggle.

"I walk out wet in nothing but a towel in your room..." I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders and press against me more, I feel her breath hitting my ear. "...do I seem like I mind you looking?" I slowly looked down and was again met with those beautiful Azure blue eyes, some of her still wet hair stuck to her snow white skin. I then set my forehead gently against hers almost seemingly mesmerized by her.

I now saw that I was right before her eyelids were a different skin pigment then the rest of her, they almost looked as if they belonged to someone else.

"Now tell me, are you going to kiss the girl you saved or not?" I felt my face heat up slightly.

"Huh?" She then made a sly smirk.

"Well if you don't kiss my first, I'll poke that nasty wound you got there." I decided to ignore that last part and then decided to be a bit daring. "Well whats it-" I wrapped my arms around her and placed my lips against hers. I for a moment saw her non matching eyelids flutter close and surprised me as I heard her let out a slight moan. I felt her kiss back wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. We then both hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Uh you guys busy, cause Miss Slender wants to introduce everyone since he's awake." I Heard the Irish accent roll off the mans lips, He gave the girl, mental kicking myself that I didn't even know the girls name yet and I was just making out with her. He gave Jess a looks over and smirked before moving along down the hall and a knife now sticking out of the wall where his head was previously positioned.

"Shut the fuck up Clockwork!" I raised a eyebrow at the girl who just threw said knife.

[Alright that was a bit odd?] I thought as she turned back to me letting out a annoyed sigh.

"Sorry, you get dressed and head down stairs, but then later..." She smirked making the gaps between the stitches open slight as she made a seductive look "...We can continue where we let off." I felt as if I were water I'd evaporate within second around this girl.

"Uh, could I maybe know your name first?" she smiles and leans close to my ear.

"No." she backed up and smirked as I gave her a 'what!' look.

"Why might i ask?"

"Well is me being mysterious pretty sexy?" She said that looking over her shoulder with that seductive look in her eyes again. "Also you'll find out when you meet everyone, and it's fun teasing you." She said leaving the room putting a sway in her hips making me look and feel as though my head was as well.

[She's...interesting.] I walked over closing the down and then saw that the closet was open and oddly **my ** clothes were inside it. [what are these doing here? Did she bring them here, where ever here is?] my thoughts raced slightly as I shook my head. I walked over and picked out the clothes I decided to wear.

I picked out a pair of dark skinny slack, a white long sleeve dress shirt and a black vest. I rolled up the sleeves to just below my elbows and tucked in my shirt, and slipped on my red and black checkered converse. I looked at myself in the mirror satisfied with what I saw and took a deep breath.

I opened the door and walked out into the hall and made my way around and saw some stairs. As I reached the bottom I heard talking from the other room, I walked in there and I saw what one could only describe without saying something that might sound rude. 'Colorful'

Before I could a thing I was suddenly lighted up like a pup by my collar, I turned and saw it was a black tentacle. I followed it and found it attached to a woman in a business type suit but her face, well lack of face. It was pure white much like the girl. but her head was smooth but you could just barely read expressions on her face.

"Hello Martin I am Slender-Woman but you can just call me Miss Slender." I smiled slightly feeling a almost mother-like vibe coming from her.

"It very nice to meet you, now...uh can you put me down?" I scratch the back of my neck as I make a slightly embarrassed smile because everyone was staring at me.

"Of course." her skin made what I was going to guess was a smile. She set me down on a ottoman and then patted my head. "Now everyone we have a guest, please introduce yourselves." Everyone looked at me again I felt slightly embarrassed, there were way more girls than guys, Three guys and six girls. of the guys two looked friendly while one looked like he wanted to skewer me. of the girls one looked at me like I was a snack and still considering if whether to eat or not. the two of them looked friendly one looked at me like I was a bother and the last two including my kissing partner a while ago looked at me like I was a special toy they wanted.

[Well this is going to be interesting.]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here's part 3**

* * *

><p>I looked around at all the faces staring at me I was feeling a bit nervous, I scratched the back of my head and brushed a few red stands of hair out of my face.<p>

"Well I really don't know how else to start except well telling you guys my name, I'm Martin Clydestein, and I have somewhat no clue how I got here except I was brought by her, who still hasn't given me her name yet." I said as I pointed to the pale raven haired beauty.

"Nice to meet cha Marty." The guy from before started stepping forward "My name is Clockwork but you can just call me Clock." I nodded as got a good look at his face and saw that his right eye wasn't a eye, it was a pocket watch with the chain hanging down and the end tucked behind his ear. He wore a slim grey suit no tie and it had slight thin pin strips running down, he had a black hat which you maybe see on a old timey paper boy and brown hair. His one eye was green and he had a think Irish accent.

"...And this lovely image and my lovely girlfriend is Benny." He gestured to the blonde girl with black and red eyes and wearing a green dress and a green beanie.

The next person who came up was a guy that was a little shorter than me, only a inch. He had medium length black hair but his bangs were a bit longer and obscured his eyes. He wore plain jeans and a long sleeve purple button up shirt.

"H-hey there, my names Louis, but a-lot of people call me 'Loony', but what ever suits your fancy." He gave a small smile and then went back to sit down as quickly as he got up.

Next a girl with slight frizzy brunette hair in four pig tails got up and and walked over slightly twitchy, and grinned with a what looked like a mash Hannibal Lector would where around her neck.

"H-Hey th-ere the na-mes T-Ticci Tami" She took my hand and shook it vigorously to the point I was almost sure it'd fall off. She seemed to have, well a Tick.

"Bonjour, ma names Masquerade and this is Hoodlum." a girl with curly brown hair and a Cajun accent she was wearing a orange leather jacket while the other girl wearing a white mask had a green hoodie on.

She seemed to be one of three people who didn't seem to like me. The other two was a guy with dark hair and black eyes, the other was a girl with grey skin and reddish brown hair, she had a mask on the side of her head and was wearing aviator shades and jacket.

She looked at me like I was a junk food she was wondering if shed bother to eat or not, and the guy looked at me like I was something annoying.[well same to you buddy.]

"Can I know your name now, its gone from being mysterious to slightly annoying." the pale raven haired girl raised a eyebrow like she was slightly surprised.

"You aren't freaked out by any of us?"

"No, and I can guess some of you are killers from news descriptions, but I think I'd be dead by now if you guys meant me any harm." The grey skinned girl started chuckling.

"You've got guts, I was considering ripping them out, but you actually are kind of funny." this seemed to surprise everyone, but then I looked back to the girl. she had moved much closer and sat down on one of my legs with her smirk and the gaps opening slightly.

"Alright then, my names Jess, nice to meet ya." I smiled now know the name of the beautiful girl, but feels a small pang of Anxious and the sound of the name.

"Nice to meet you too, do you guys mind if I get some air?" Jess nodded and pointed to a screen door leading to a patio. As I get up I start to walk past the guy with black eyes.

"Oh yeah, my names Jayne , as with a 'Y', so you want a smoke?" I looked at the package of cigarettes he held up with disgust.

"Hell no." I scowled and he scowled back as I walked out on the patio.

I took a deep breathe and leaned on the railing, I looked around and it looked like this place was in the middle of some gnarly woods, I couldn't even see the horizon. I heard the door open and I turned and saw it was Jess.

"Afraid I was going to try and make a break for it?" I said smirking and she got a slightly annoyed raised eyebrow but it then lowered. She leaned on the railing close to me and leaning a bit on me.

"Maybe, and then I would have had to make to go to sleep for being a dick." I chuckled slightly

"I fear for your Exes." She chuckled as well and snuggled my arm slightly.

"Jacklyn was right, you are funny."

"You c-can say that ag-ain and he's pretty h-h-hot too." Was said as I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist of two stripped sleeves. I looked over at Jess as a scary gloom began to loom as she held a large knife.

"Tami, get your twitchy paws off him before I cut them off."

"AWWWWW! c-come on." We both looked at she and were surprised as she suddenly smiled.

"Martin would you please hold out your hand and close your eyes." I shrugged and did so when then five seconds later the back of my hand was in pain. I opened my eyes and saw that she had 'carved' a 'J' into my hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT HURT!" I was ignored as Jess then glared at Tami and everyone else who were sticking their heads out the door to see what was happening.

"See..." She pointed at my hand and then wrapped her arms around me "...This is my property, so back the fuck off"

[Property?! I don't know how to feel about that. Honored? Concerned? at the moment...No fucking clue.]


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay brain...WHAT DO YOU GOT FOR ME!**

* * *

><p>Okay quick recap of the crazy shit that happened in my life in the last two weeks.<p>

I drank expired milk, found that my wallet was lost 'briefly' , and then well I got shot. then was saved by a girl who I am now her boyfriend/property [still don't know how to feel about that.] and am now living in a house of killers of a bunch of different colors and shapes as I recovered.

Heh and you probably think you've had crazy weeks.

* * *

><p>I walked down stairs, I looked at the back of my right hand seeing that the 'J' Jess made was now a scar. Thanks to Miss slender's healing, it was quick, though I swear I heard screaming coming from underground while she did it. I didn't ask about details.<p>

I walked into the kitchen and scowled a Jayne as he did the same. It seemed every time I was near the guy I had a sudden urge to kick his teeth in, but I repressed it. I grabbed some waffles that Tami made and set them in the plate as I sat down on a couch, opposite arm from Jacklyn. She was watching 'Game of Thrones' and some white haired girl eating a heart, Jacklyn acted like she was watching a cooking show.

I started to rip up the waffle into small pieces while checking to make sure that Tami didn't try and roofie me, there has been two attempts so far.

"If your so concerned why do you even bother eating them?" Jacklyn said as she began to carefully dig into her own breakfast.

"Well when they doesn't contain drugs their quite good." I said now eat the waffles after deeming them safe.

"Hows the hand?"

"Fine I guess, but..." holds up my right hand "... is this common?"

"Only if she thinks it could be serious." I raised a eyebrow at this comment. "So something I've been wondering." She paused and looked at me with hallow black eye sockets.

"And that would be?"

"What was this doing in your stuff?" She then held up my chest holsters holding my two pistols. I started to choke on my waffle and try to grab them from her but she holds a scalpel to my throat stopping me. I didn't even gulp fearing I'd get cut, I backed up but she kept her implement ready.

"I know how to use a gun. so what?"

"There's two and three pockets on each side holding two clips in each."

"Why were you rifling through my things?"

"I wasn't..." I was about to ask who when.

"I was." I them felt two pale arms wrap around my neck as I head Jess. " there's a few practice dummy's outside and we wanna see what you can do."

"I'm do really feel like it right now okay?" I could feel a smirk creep on to her lip as she leaned closer to my ear.

"Pweety pwease..." She said in a cutesy tone, but then got very sultry "...I can be very persuasive." she then licked and nibbled on my ear making my face heat up to boiling point. I quickly jumped up and grabbed the holster slinging it on.

"Come on everybody!" I said quickly going out the door as I heard teasing chuckles of Jess as she followed.

* * *

><p>I walked over to where I saw the dummies and grabbed a marker and marked them randomly from one to nine. I stood in the center of them and everyone stood and I walked closer.<p>

"Alright everyone pick a random number from one to nine and then go stand by the dummy with that number." They were skeptical at first by then did so and stood by the dummies telling them to call out their number whenever they want.

I undid the straps and pulled out the pistols and held them at my sides switching off the safety. I took a deep breath and my eyes narrowed into a cold focused stare.

**(BGM-Prodigal Son-Lincoln Durham) **

"Seven." I heard Jayne saw in almost a whisper and I sent a bullet right into the forehead of the dummy.

"FIVE!"

"T-THREE!"

"EIGHT!"

"TWO!"

I let loose a bullet into the heads of each dummy from where I heard the number staying in my spot but turning and staying in motion as I hard the random number. I let off bullets simultaneously until both clips were empty.

They all looked at me in surprise, and I saw Jayne looking annoyed as I reloaded.

"Big deal he just aimed next to where he heard us." He leaned against a tree as his comment annoyed me.

I aimed and fired shooting bullets around him and right next to his head, I smirked as I walked back to the house.

Jayne POV:

"What the hell was that?!" I glared at him for daring to take a shot at me and the asshole wasn't even able to hit me, whats he so smug about? I moved from the tree and looked at it and my eyes widened as I saw a out line of where I was. just above where my head was a arrow and above it spelled 'ASS HAT'.

"I'm gonna kill that guy."

**(BGM-END)**

* * *

><p>Martin POV:<p>

I reloaded once more glad I still had plenty others stashed away.

"That was hilarious!" I heard Jess say as I was suddenly pounced on by her, nearly knocking me over but I kept my balance. " Jayne's a dick so he deserved it..." I waited as she leaned close to my ear "...Where'd you learn all that?"

I turned around and smirked leaning in very close to which our lips were basically a centimeter apart. I saw her breathing quicken slightly.

"Secret." I said as I moved up from her lips to give a small peck on her nose before smirking and moved back.

"Is this payback for when I didn't tell you my name?" I nodded my eyes half lidded with my smirk. "Fine but you have to tell me soon, because secrets can be as bad as lies."

" Understood, wanna go see if there's anything interesting on T.V.?" I held out my hand and she took it and we went back into the house.

* * *

><p>Benny POV:<p>

I'm so happy for Jess she seems to have found someone she really likes.

"Benny?" I turned and saw Jayne.

"Yes?"

"Could you look up that guy, something about him rubs me the wrong way"

"yeah sure, I was going to do that anyway."


End file.
